Never In My Dreams
by Wolf's Daughter27
Summary: Logan, has been around since the dawn of time, he's seen everything. So why does a simple five year old girl seem so interesting to him? Has he lost his blood thirsty mind?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hid quietly in the shadows, watching the young child, as she hurried down the road. Her instincts were screaming at her, every one of her senses had detected me, and she constantly looked over her shoulder. She didn't see me, of course, we creatures of the dark blended in with the shadows too well. The child started to run, as though her tiny legs could save her from a predator like me. I chuckled under my breath, as I moved out from behind the brick wall, around the dumpster, and straight for the child. She never saw me coming.

I wrapped on hand over the girls mouth to keep her screams from reaching the ears of other humans, then folded my other arm over her tiny waist. She let out a small, squeaky scream, before I sank my fangs into the soft flesh of her neck. Her blood flooded my mouth, making my every sense tingle. I could taste fear in her blood, but there was always fear in it (even if the blood is given willingly). I could taste the child's love for her parents, for her friends at school. I knew she had lied 24 times in her short life so far, that she'd disobeyed her parents 34 times, and a multitude of other sins, that dirtied her soul. Then came my favorite part.

Her innocence washed over my tongue, sending a thrill through my entire body. She'd never stolen, never cursed, never murdered, and was still virgin. The purity of the child's blood made my chest constrict with pleasure. I focused on not killing the girl, as the monster in me enjoyed the taste of the blood, and I finally pulled back when her breath became labored.

I licked my lips, then her bloodied throat, before looking at the unconscious little girl in my arms. She was cute by human standards, with little blonde locks, and a tiny heart-shaped face. Her hands were balled into fists, which she may have tried to hit me with. Her skin was pale from blood loss, and her breath a little shallow. The teeth marks in her neck had already started to heal up, only leaving some drops of blood. I set the child down on the ground, now finished with her, and turned to leave the alley, but something made me stop.

I looked back at the little girl, not really sure why. I stood there for a moment, watching her as though she might move, awaken, and start crying. I turned, walked back to her, standing over her, and examining her limp body. She was frail for a human; that was easy to see, and she would surely catch a cold lying on the ground like that. I tipped my head to the side, as I asked myself why that had even popped into my mind. I was the Predator, she was the prey, if she died why should I care?

I shook my head before finally picking her up from the asphalt ground, and set her on a trash bag. She would be a little warmer now, and she wouldn't have to lie on the hard ground. She might smell bad when she woke up, though.

Shocked by my own sudden kindness, I turned, and ran from the alley, in search of my next victim.


	2. Authors Note 1

Authors Note #1

For anyone who's gotten this far in my story I'd like to say thanx for reading it. This is my first story on here, so I'm sure its not as good as it could b XD, but I'm considering just deleting it. Last night when I wrote the second chapter, I let my mother read it, and she said that Logan (the vampire) looked like a pedophile.

My story is not anything like that, of course, but I get the feeling that some of you ppl might see it that way, so I'm going to stop writing. If any of you ppl out there would like me 2 continue, plz send me some reviews. If not, then dont send me anything, cause i dont care what you think XD. JK.

Thanx a bunch!

Soren


	3. Chapter 2

_Ok before I start the second chapter I would like to thank DESTROYER for sending my first review on this story, and giving me some ideas. I would like to point out though, this story is **not** a romance. Thanx though. __I would also like to thank Katra16 for encouraging me 2 continue my story, hope you like the second chapter._

_And yet again I would like to say, Logan is NOT a pedophile! Thanx ppl!_

_Soren_

Chapter 2

I lay with my legs thrown over the right arm rest of the loveseat. Dawn was starting to break, I knew by my internal clock, but the mansion was still dark. I watched the flames flicker in the fire place, dancing like little pixies on an eclipse.

"Master Logan," A quiet voice said from across the room. I looked over at the little boy in the corner. To any human he may have looked like an angel with the large four foot wings that sprouted from his back. To me he was just a slave.

"What is it Dan?" I asked, glaring at him for pulling me from my thoughts.

"Your bath is ready, Sir," He said, bowing. He looked as though he were preparing for flight. I nodded, then waved him away. I stood, but Dan still hadn't left. "Sir, I have noticed that you haven't fed in several days," He said as he wrung his hands.

I sighed. Despite Dan being my slave he still found it fit to worry about me. "It's nothing to fret over Dan, I'm just not thirsty at the moment," I replied, staring into the fire once more.

"But Sir, your always hungry," He stated. "Is there something bothering you perhaps?" I growled to let him know he'd overstepped his boundaries. "I'm sorry Sir," He said quickly. "It's just you'll turn into a wild vampire if you don't feed soon."

"I know that!" I snapped, as I stormed past the child, and up the staircase. Did he think that I didn't know my own kinds nature?

He hadn't hit to far from the mark, though, something was bothering me. The girl I'd last feed on. I didn't know why it was bothering me so freaking much. She was just some kid right? Something you come across everyday, yet every time I closed my eyes she was there.

I growled as I closed the bathroom door. I undressed, and got into the tub of scorching water. I laid my head back against the metal lip of the tub, and closed my eyes. The girls face was still there, imbedded into the back of my eyelids. I growled, as my eyes snapped open again.

What would it take to rid myself of this girl? I couldn't even suffice my own bodily needs with this girl in the way. I kicked out at the soap plate, sending it across the bathroom, and into the tile wall. I growled again out of aggravation, for ruining my nice tile, and let my head fall back on the tub rim.

Maybe I should just kill her? It wouldn't be much fun; children never were fun killing, but if that's what it took to get rid of her. It had only been 37 hours, give or take, since I'd feed off her, I could probably pick up her scent there, and track her down. Then all I'd have to do was get her alone, and finish her off.

"Tonight is that girls last night of life," I muttered, then sunk under the water surface.


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

I sat on the fire escape of an old apartment building. Behind the wall, against my back, was the kitchen in the girl's house. She was with her mother now, sitting at the table, scribbling on a piece of paper. Her mother was noisily washing dishes, seeming to take her time. I wished they would just go to bed, so I could finish this, and go hunting.

For as long as I'd been here, neither the mother nor the daughter had spoken. After so long, I had become unfamiliar with human customs, but it still seemed odd that they hadn't spoken. I waited for several minuets, listening to the woman wash dishes, and the girl scribble on her paper. Just as the woman had finished washing the dishes, and pulled the plug from sink, I heard the apartment door open. The father probably.

Everything seemed to suddenly stop; the house was quiet, except for the man's loud footsteps, stomping through the house. "Julie!" He yelled.

"Yes dear?" She called back. There was fear in her voice; I could tell by the way it wavered.

"You got my dinner ready?" He growled, as he walked into the kitchen. The woman shuffled her feet out of nervousness. I could smell her fear through the brick walls.

"You-" She stuttered. "You said you were gonna… eat with Jim." The woman's heart rate had picked up, along with the girl, who was now sunken into her seat.

The man was angry now; the vein in his forehead was probably visible. He crossed the room, to stand before the woman, and slapped her. The girl yelped, as her mother fell back against the counter, knocking a mug to the floor. I winced as the sound of shattering glass stung my ears.

Did human males usually hurt their mates? The child was also frightened, but her heart beat, and the tears brimming her eyes. The woman slid to the floor, cradling her face, and the man turned to his daughter. Her stomped across the kitchen, to the table, and stood there for a moment. I heard crinkling paper, guessing he'd taken her paper.

"What is this?" He questioned.

The girl didn't answer for a while, to afraid to make a reply, then finally said, "A kitty." It was quiet for a moment, then he crunched her picture into a ball, and threw it into the trash. The girl half-screamed, as her fathers hand collided with her cheek.

My eyes widened as anger shot up and down my spin. Why had he hit her? Had she done something wrong? When I realized I actually cared, I growled. What did it matter to me? She wasn't special.

The Julie said nothing as the man walked from the kitchen. Both she and the girl stayed where they were for a long while, then the child scuttled over to her mother. They held each other as they sniffed away their tears.

"Momma," The girl whispered. "Why does Daddy hate us?"

Another wave of anger washed over me, much stronger than the first. This one coiled in the pit of my stomach, like a fiery snake, waiting to escape. Again I asked myself why it even mattered. She was a simple human girl, easily hurt, easily killed.

I didn't feel for her as man feels for his wife. It wasn't like "love at first sight," something only my kind could experience. I didn't care for her like that, so why did I care at all? I growled out of frustration, then jumped from the fire escape, landing on my feet.

I wouldn't kill the girl… not tonight.

* * *

_Hey ppl thanx for reading! You no what would really make me happy? If u sent me some reviews! Come on ppl, I'll give u cookies! Cute cookies shaped like bunnies =). Thanx!_

_~Soren~_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey ppl, thanx for the reviews! ^-^ Hope you like this new chapter. Isn't Leanna a cutie ^-^? Peace out ppl!_

_~Soren~_

* * *

Chapter 4

I lay stretched out on the floor, only a meter from the fire, twirling a card in my hand. "Dan," I said, as the child walked into the room. He turned to me, stopping mid-step.

"Yes Master Logan?" He asked. I could tell he was a little nervous, but the tone I'd used to address him.

"Do human's often hit their children?" I asked, as I glared into the flames.

He was quiet, so I turned to look at him. His brown eyes were shocked, his black wings held a little higher. "Why do you ask, Sir?" He questioned. I glared, and stopped twirling the card.

"That's none of your business, just answer the question," I growled. He flinched, fearing my anger.

"No Master Logan, not usually. Actually, they have laws against that, and are usually punished severally," He said, frowning a little. "Was that all you needed, Sir?"

I waved my hand for him to leave, as I tossed the card into the flames. He paused before continuing on his daily chores, as I watched the paper fade into ash. I sighed before standing, and heading to the door.

So humans aren't supposed to act like that, I thought. Then why had he hit her? Did her picture have something bad on it? But she'd said it was just a kitten. I continued to think on this, trying to find a reason to the father's anger. Soon I caught my thoughts turning to how I could keep the girl from getting hurt. I growled at myself for my caring thoughts, before shaking my head. What was wrong with me? When did I become a… human-lover? I shivered as I thought the word. Human loving vampires were disgusting to the rest of our kind, and were usually destroyed. Not that I feared any other vampires, I was to strong, and was far older than them.

My thoughts were on so many topics at once, at was even making my head swirl. This was hard to do, considering a vampires mind became stronger, and wider with each passing year. I growled, and crushed my toe into the cement sidewalk, scuffing up my nice shoes in the process. I looked around at where I had ended up. During all my thinking I hadn't noticed my changing surroundings much.

I was somewhere in town now, walking down an almost black street, brick wall apartments on either side of me. I kicked a chunk of rock, sending it flying up over the building on my left. I glared at it, as I heard it hit two streets over. Were my kicking skills getting bad as well? It should have flown at least six streets over. I growled before realizing there was someone behind me. I spun around, ready to kill whoever was behind me, but stopped short.

It was her… the girl. That's when I realized God was playing at trick on me. A horrible, disgusting trick.

She was looking off in the direction I had kicked the rock, awe in her little blue eyes. She looked over at me, and said, "That was a good kick. Can you do it again?"

I looked at her blankly for a moment. Didn't she know it wasn't normal for a person to kick a rock over a building? Then again, she was just a kid. I shrugged, then kicked another rock over the building, this one landing four streets over. The girl giggled, and kicked a rock too. It landed half-way across the street, before coming to a stop. It was a ridiculous kick, was beyond horrible, but I still felt the need to congratulate her.

"Nice," I muttered, then looked down at her. She looked shocked for a minuet, then smiled at me.

"You really think so?" She asked. I stared at her for a moment, before nodding once. "It wasn't as good as yours though," She said, sounding a little sad.

"It's alright," I told her. "Just keep trying; you'll get it one day." I growled at whatever part of me that had said that, but the girl's sudden smile melted my anger. "What's your name?" I asked, though it sounded more like a threat than a question.

"Leanna," She replied, smiling.

Leanna, it sounded like an angel's name. "That a very pretty name," I told her.

She giggled, before asking, "What's your name?"

I answered truthfully, without thinking. "Logan."

"Really?" She questioned, her eyes glittering.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I asked frowning. Was there some kind of significance in it?

"Cause that's my last name!" She said excitedly. Of course, it was something unimportant that she happened to notice. I stared at her blankly for a minuet, as she smiled up at me. Then something seemed to dawn on her, and her face turned scared. Had she realized I wasn't something she wanted to mess with?

"Oh Momma's gonna be mad if I don't get home soon!" She said, and ran past me. "Bye Mister Logan! I hope we meet again!" She said, and turned to wave before taking off down the sidewalk again.

"Yes," I muttered as she turned a corner. "I hope we do too."

* * *

_Thanx for reading! You all get cookies ^-^ milk is optional. _

_Plz send me more reviews... or I'll make Logan come after u while u sleep =P._

_~Soren~_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey ppl! For all you ppl that sent me reviews thanx a ton! Logan wont kill you =). For all you ppl that didn't, he will find you, watch out! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Peace ppl!_

_~Soren~_

* * *

Chapter 4

The teenage boy in front of me had long since noticed I was here. He'd look back once in a while, to see how close I was, but never seemed too concerned. Stupid human. It didn't take long to reach a road that was deserted, except for me and the human. I jolted forward, grabbing the boy's shirt collar. He seemed shocked, as I threw him to the ground, and smiled down at him. It'd been a long time since I'd played with my food.

"You son of a bitch!" He shouted, as he jumped up, and spun to face me.

I laughed, and smiled, showing him my fangs. That's when the first sign of fear came; his heart beat picked up, and his breath caught in his throat. "What are you going to do, little boy? Cussing at me won't make me run," I said, walking toward him.

The kid smiled, pushing away instinct and fear. "I didn't think it would," He said reaching in his pocket, for something metallic smelling. He pulled out a pocket knife, aiming the blade at me. I laughed before continuing toward him.

"Alright if you want to play like, fine. Lets see what you've got," I see before jumping toward him, knocking him to concrete sidewalk. He yelped, before jabbing at my stomach with the blade. It bounced off, and gasped as pain rippled through his hand. I laughed. "Satisfied human?" I questioned, before gripping his hair. He tried slicing my throat with the blade, but it simply dulled the edge. "You're a stupid human," I said, before pulling his head back, and sinking my teeth into his throat.

His blood was disgusting, full of selfishness, and pride. I hated the blood of those full of pride. I pulled back, half-way through. I'd had enough to sustain me, no use in continuing to partake of this trash-blood. I dropped the man to the ground, and stepped over him. Human blood seemed to get worse and worse, as the centuries passed. The longer time went on, the more they seemed to find ways to justify their sins, making the blood taste horrible. Then again, maybe that was a way to defend themselves.

I stopped and leaned back against the brick wall, waiting for Leanna to come by. I didn't have to wait long. Within five minuets, she came walking up the sidewalk, looking down at her little feet. When she noticed she wasn't alone, she looked up, and smiled when she saw it was me.

"Hi Mister Logan," She called, waving.

I waved back, and waited till she'd run up to me to say, "Hey Shorty, how ya been?"

"Good," She said, then reached into the bag on her back. She pulled out a picture and handed it to me. "Look what I drew at school today!"

I looked over the horribly draw rabbit, peeking out of a hole in the ground. "Very nice," I said, before handing it back to her.

"Thanks!" She said, smiling as she put it away in her bag. "How have you been?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Good I suppose," I replied, before looking down the street. No one was here, it would be the perfect time to kill her… so why couldn't I do it? "It's pretty dark out here," I said looking back down at her. "Want me to walk you home?"

She looked scared for a minuet, and shuffled her feet. "Daddy doesn't like it when I bring home friends," She said, looking down.

"I'll just walk you home, I don't have to stay," I told her, as I pushed myself from the wall.

She looked back up at me, then smiled. "Ok."

* * *

_Thanx for reading! Now send me review or I'll eat your head! Mwahahahahaaaaa..._

_Also if you like this story, read my other one _Melody of my Heart_. Unless your mean like that =P! Peace out ppl!_

_~Soren~_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey thanx again 2 everyone who has sent me reveiws! I loves u guys ^-^. Hope you like the new chapter! Even though its pretty short... I was starting to run out of ideas... =D_

_~Soren~_

* * *

Chapter 5

We walked to Leanna's house in silence, since neither of us had much to say. A strong wind blew over us, making my jacket collar whip into my face. I glance down, as the girl pressed against my leg, trying to stay warm. I put one arm around her, protecting her face from the vicious winds. I growled internally at my kindness, but when she grabbed my hand and pulled it closer, the growling stopped.

We stopped when we reached the steps to her apartment. She looked up at me, smiling, and said, "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem kid," I told her, ruffling her hair. "Now get in that house before you catch a cold." She smiled at me, and hugged my leg, before running into the apartment building. She turned and waved, before shutting the door behind her.

I looked up and down the street, before walking to the side of the building. I bounded up to the fire escape, and sat down by the window to Leanna's kitchen. I closed my eyes, and listened as the door opened, then shut.

"I'm home Momma!" Leanna called.

"Hey sweet heart," Leanna's mother called back.

I turned, and jumped off the fire escape, landing lightly on my feet. She was fine now; I didn't need to be here any longer. I had more important things to deal with. Like my insane, gnawing thirst. My throat hummed, and mouth salivated at the thought of blood. How could I still be thirty?

So who would be my next victim?

* * *

_Thanx for reading!!! Send me reviews or Logan will eat u!! Mwahahahaha!! ^-^ Peace Out ppl!_

_~Soren~_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone, I just noticed I messed up on the chapter numbers! Sorry for the mistake =P_

_~Soren~_

Chapter 7

I'd been walking Leanna home, for the past three days now, hoping to find a moment to kill her. I did, I found several in fact, but… I never took them. In fact I found myself getting closer to her, and actually listening to her as she babbled away. It disgusted me, and made me happy all at the same time.

I waited at the street corner I always met her at, listening as her tiny footsteps headed my way. My belly squirmed with anticipation, but when she came around the corner… my dead heart burned with anger. There was a dark purple bruise on her left cheek, and I had a good idea who'd put it there. She smiled at me though, like nothing was wrong, and ran up to me.

"Hi Logan," She said, as she hugged my leg.

"What on earth happened to your face?" I growled, my anger just barely controlled.

"I fell," She lied, and looked down at her feet.

"To hell you did," I hissed, but it was to quiet for her to hear.

After a moment of silence, she reached into her backpack, and pulled out a piece of paper. "I drew this for you at school today," She said holding it out for me, and smiling. I took it, and examined it, the anger starting to ebb, but part of my mind was still plotting the dead of the guilty. It was of two stick people, one larger than the other, and frowning, while the smaller one smiled and pointed at a poorly draw butterfly.

"It's of you and me," She said smiling.

Of course, I was the frowning one. "Very nice," I said folding it up, and putting it in my jacket pocket. She smiled so bright, that I smiled back, if only for a second.

She gasped, then said, "You smiled!"

"No I didn't," I countered, "I… smirked."

She shook her head. "You smiled, you smiled, you smiled!" She yelled as she jumped up and down.

"I smirked," I growled. She looked up at me, her eyes widening, and I realized my temper was getting the best of me. "Ok, I smiled," I said, crossing my arms, "happy?"

She paused for a second, then said, "Yes."

We started toward her house, neither of us talking much, but when we reached her door step, I told her, "Tell the ass hole that gave you that bruise, that I'll be watching him."

* * *

_Thanx for reading! Now send me reviews and I'll give u cake... tasty cake. REVIEWS!_

_~Soren~_

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I pressed myself tightly against the brick wall, listening. Leanna's father had just come home, and as I had promised her, I was watching him. Finally the door swung open, then shut, and his heavy footsteps headed toward the kitchen. Leanna and her mother both sunk into their chairs.

"Welcome home dear" Her mother said, as her heart rate picked up.

The man turned, and looked at Leanna. There was a pause before he said, "Aren't you going to welcome your father home?"

Leanna looked up at him. "Logan doesn't like it when you hit me," She muttered. "He told me to tell you he'd be watching you."

I smiled. I hadn't thought she would actually say it to him, but it didn't matter. The mans heart rate picked up, showing his anger, but before he could do anything Leanna's mother stepped in.

"Sweetie, Logan doesn't exist," She said reaching across the table to touch her daughters arm.

"Yes he does! He walks me home everyday!" She whined, as she pulled away from her mothers comforting fingers.

They both stopped, as her father, walked over to where Leanna sat. "So he's watching me huh?" He questioned, as he reached out to grab her. "Well can he see this?" He said before hitting her hard across the face.

Anger burned in me, spreading through my veins, to every inch of my body. How dare he hit her, how dare he even come close to her. Before I knew what I was doing, I busted through the glass window next to me, and grabbed his fist as he tried to hit her again. I squeezed it, crushing the bone into tiny fragments.

He screamed, looking over his shoulder, shocked. "You were warned," I whispered, before giving him a glimpse of my fangs.

* * *

_Thanx 4 reading my ppl! I loves u ^-^... Ummm so if u have any ideas on what should happen next let me no. I kinda dont no what I want to do with Leanna's dad now. Logan can't just kill him right there cause that would freak Leanna out, you no? And even if he dragged him off 2 kill him, wouldn't that disturbe her mom? Like... a lot? =P_

_Tell me what cha think!_

_~Soren~_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I tossed him across the room, feeling pleased when I heard one of his ribs crack against the wall. I looked over at him, as he slid down the wall to the floor. "You bastard," He growled. He grabbed a knife from the counter beside him.

I laughed, enjoying my new play toy. "Alright human, show me what you can do!"

He ran at me, knife held high. Faster than he could blink I grabbed his hand, then made a swift chop to his elbow, braking it. He screamed before dropping his knife, which conveniently landed in his foot. He screamed again, and I smiled as the monster in me went wild. The smell of fresh blood clung to my nose, making my mouth water, and throat tighten.

"Is this all you have? It will take much, much more to hurt me," I growled, then smiled manically.

"What the hell are you?" He screamed, terrified. I only laughed, as his fear fed me, as his blood drove my instincts mad.

Then I felt a tiny hand on my leg. I looked down, ready to kill, but saw Leanna. Her heart beat was fast, but light, and her eyes strangely trusting; not something I'd expected. Fear; yes, terror; probably, happiness… maybe. But trust? What a strange little girl.

"That's enough, Logan," She said. I released her father's arm, and he crumpled to the ground, screaming. His screams hurt my ears, now that my high was over, but I didn't flinch. I just stared down at Leanna, waiting to see what she would do. She looked back at her mother, then at me, but my eyes never strayed from her.

"You should probably go, before Momma freaks out," She said.

Finally I tore my eyes from her, and looked at her mother. She was everything I'd expected to see. Terror was in her eyes, her heart beating hard and fast with fear. I looked back at Leanna, then nodded, and jumped from the window.

* * *

_Hey all my readers! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!!! Plz send me reviews, even if they're laim, like "I liked ur story". Cause it makes me happy =)... yeah so send me reviews! =)_

_~Soren~_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey people! Sorry my chapters have been so short, up till now. Sometimes its hard to make it really long =P. I did make this one pretty long, hopefully I can keep it up ^-^. Well enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 10

"You did what?" Dan yelled.

"I'm sorry Dan. I didn't no you were hard of hearing," I growled, from the couch. He knew I didn't like repeating myself. He swallowed, and thought his next words over carefully.

"Master, you may have done the girl more harm than good," He said, more calmly now.

"I know," I whispered, laying my arm over my eyes. "I acted like a newborn."

Dan licked his lips, his feathers ruffling, then falling back in place. "You could threaten the parents, make them think you'll kill them if they speak of this to others," He suggested.

I paused; it was a good idea, but… "I don't want to scare the girl, she means too much to me," I said, looking over at the fireplace.

"But she's human!" Dan screeched, his wings spreading, making him look bigger than he really was.

I growled menacingly, as I sat bolt up right. "Don't you dare threaten me, Dan! I am well aware of what she is!" I growled, making my voice echo in the large house. He shrank instantly, flinching, his wings reaching so low they dragged on the ground.

"I'm sorry Master. I'm only stating it's impossible for you to have any kind of friendship with such a creature. Think ab-" The rest of his sentence was cut off my roar.

"GET OUT!" I yelled. "GO TO YOUR QUARTERS!" I screeched. He disappeared in a flurry of feathers, escaping my furry as fast as his leg would allow. I stood, angrily, and walked out of the house. My temper steamed, making my body shake, as I did my best to contain my monster. If I saw Leanna, maybe it would calm me. She always seemed to tame my monster, even when it was on a rampage.

My anger seemed to melt away, as I waited for Leanna at our usual spot, at the corner, but she never showed. I wondered what had happened to her for a while, and worried over her. My dead heart squeezed painfully without her, what if something had happened to her? Or maybe she was at some human hospital, with her father. Another reason humans were pathetic, they had to have others tend their wounds… disgusting.

Or maybe her mother had made her stay home from school, to keep her from being exposed to me. That was possible as well. If that was true then it was probably best for her… unless I couldn't keep myself from going, and seeing her. Even now it was painful without her.

After a while, of waiting I went on to Leanna's apartment, and crouched at my usual spot on the fire escape. No noises were coming from inside. I growled, and jumped back to the concrete. Where was my little human? I walked out into the road, even though a car was coming. They would stop for me, or face my wrath. The car came screeching to a halt, making me flinch, and ball up my fist in my pocket. Stupid human machines.

I expected curse words, and threats directed at me, instead I heard an excited, "Logan!"

My head jerked around instantly, as Leanna jumped from the car, and raced over to me. She tried to throw her arms around me, but I swept her up, and gently held her to my chest. She put her arms around my neck, and huddled her face in my neck.

"I missed you!" She squeaked.

"I missed you too," I whispered, stroking her hair. "I was worried about you," I growled.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, and held my neck tighter. She was quiet for a second, before saying, "I was worried about you too."

"G-get away f-from my daughter." I looked over Leanna's head, to see her mother, out of her car. She was leaning on the hood, shaking, but wanting to protect her child. Leanna's father was in the car as well, his broken bones in casts.

I stared at her for a moment, clutching Leanna to me. "Make me," I growled, and kissed Leanna's forehead. Leanna didn't seem to notice our conversation, as she snuggled against my throat. Her mother moved shakily toward us, what she was planning to do, I didn't know. Fight me maybe, but she had seen what I did to her husband.

"Let go of my daughter," She sobbed, as tears came to her eyes.

Leanna turned, and looked at her. "Momma? What's wrong Momma?" She asked.

Her mother ignored her. "Let go of my daughter!" She yelled, before falling shakily to her knees.

"Momma!" Leanna yelled, before squirming, and making me put her down. She ran to her mother, and hugged her. "What's wrong Momma?" She asked, distressed.

Her mother held Leanna tightly as she said, "Stay away from that man Leanna. He's a monster."

Leanna pushed away from her mother, sitting in front of her. "Yeah, but he's my monster."

That's when I started to laugh. Yeah, I was her monster.

* * *

_Thanx for reading! Ok so I'm a bit angry right now. Y? Because every time I put out a new chapter I only get 2 to 3 reviews. Can I plz have more reviews on this chapter ppl! Seriously, plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!! I work hard for u, this is brain stress right here, lol, not really_

_~Soren~_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leanna's mother seemed shocked, as she looked her daughter in the eyes. "What?" She asked, confused.

"He's my monster!" She said, pointing to herself and smiling. I had to fight to keep from laughing again. Leanna stood, then asked, "Can I go to the park Momma?"

She looked over at me, her eyes holding a flurry of emotions. She looked back at her daughter, pausing for a moment, then nodded. I wasn't sure if she was too shocked to make a real response, or if she finally decided I wasn't a threat to her daughter. Either way, Leanna ran over to me, and I picked her up setting her on my shoulders. I gave her mother a quick nod before, starting toward the park.

"Logan!" Leanna said hitting my head with her tiny hands.

"What?" I asked, without looking at her.

"Will you push me on the swings?" She asked, leaning down to look at my face.

I smiled. "Sure kid, whatever you want," I said. As I walked toward the park, Leanna babbled on about her stay at the hospital. She told me about how she'd slept in a hospital chair, while her father was having his bones re-set, and how her back hurt when she woke up. She told me about the horrible smell of hospitals, and the cool white coats all the doctors had wore, and how the lady at the counter had given her candy. Even though I wasn't really sure what "candy" was.

By the time we'd reached the park I was sure she'd talked herself out… till she saw the ice cream stand. "Ice cream!" She shouted, suddenly. I looked up at her, my ears still ringing from her sudden outburst.

"Excited much?" I asked with a laugh.

"Can we get ice cream? Can we? Can we?" She asked, bouncing up and down on my shoulders. "Please?"

My face twisted. I never carried human money with me; I'd never needed to before. It was all kept in my secret bank account. "Not today kid, maybe next time," I promised, as I walked toward the swings. I pulled her off my shoulders, and set her in the first swing I came to. "Hold on," I told her, as I walked behind her, and pushed. I tried not to use too much force, I didn't want to send her flying, but she still went pretty high. She squealed, as she flew up, and laughed as she came back down.

I pushed her again, making sure to be gentler this time, and when she'd gained enough momentum, I sat in the swing next to her. She smiled at me as she passed me, and grabbed my swings chain, sending me spinning a little. "Hey," I growled playfully, and grabbed her as she came back down, stopping her swing.

"Hey!" She shouted, then started to giggle.

"You started it, you little brat," I joked, smiling.

She smiled back at me, then asked, "Can we play on the teeter-totters?"

"I'm quite a bit heavier than you, kid," I said smirking at her.

She paused. "So?" She asked. I laughed as I threw her over my shoulder, and walked towards the teeter-totters. I set her on one end, then sat on the other, sending her into the air. She bounced on her end for a second, trying to make it go down. "This isn't fair," She pouted.

"I told you I was heavier," I laughed. She frowned, her eyes pleading, so I jumped, sending her to the ground. She laughed, as she hit the ground, then jumped, sending me back to the ground. We did that for a while, around ten minuets maybe. It made me happy to know she was having fun, even though I was getting rather bored. Finally I stopped, leaving her in the air.

"We should get you home, before you mom starts worrying about you," I said. She pouted, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Hey ppl!!! thanx for reading my latest chapter =) I made it as long as I could, without it getting rediculous. Leave me reviews and tell me what you think! Love you guys!!!_

_~Soren~_


	13. Authors Note 2

_Hey ppl! Its me, sorry I haven't updated as soon as I usually do, but I've kinda come down with something, and I've been asleep most of every day. Which means I haven't had much time to write, but not only that, I kinda have a small case of writers block. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon though, so bare with me ppl! I loves u all lots!!_

_~Soren~_


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There was a knock at my bedroom door. Why must Dan bother me so early in the evening? I growled before yelling, "Go away Dan!" The door opened, and I shot up, snarling.

"Is that how you great your guests dear brother?" Said the woman standing in the door way. Her red hair hung around her shoulders, her slender hands on her tiny waist.

"Cheza," I growled. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

She faked a shocked look. "Does a sister need a reason to see her brother?" She said, smirking.

"Mine does," I hissed.

"Well," She said, as she walked into the room, her hips swaying. "I have sources," She started, "And they're telling me things that I'm not sure could possibly be true."

I growled. "You sent people to spy on me?" I hissed.

"Maybe," She said, drawing out the word, and looking away. "Anyway! I hear to have a tiny human friend. Like this tiny," She said bringing her hand about Leanna's height.

I sneered, but on the inside I was panicking. "Whether that be true or not, it's really none of your business, now is it?" I said, getting out of bed.

She gasped, then moved to my side, leaning on my shoulder. "Is she your lover?" She questioned.

"No!" I hissed. "She's just a kid!"

Cheza smiled. "I never actually believed you'd take a human for a mate," She said, sitting on my bed.

"She's not my mate!" I hissed. "She's just a friend! Just some kid!"

"Alright then," She said frowning. "So when do I get to meet her?" She asked, kicking her legs back and forth.

"You don't," I growled.

"Aw, you don't trust me?" She questioned pouting. She knew I couldn't resist her pout.

"That's not it…," I lied.

"Come on Logey," She complained, "I can control myself! I wonna meet her!"

I paused. "I will kill you if you hurt her," I threatened. She smiled.

* * *

_Hey ppl sorry it took so long for the next chapter, and I'm also sorry if it sucked =P. Like I said before I was starting to run out of ideas, but hopfully this is good enough =). Tell me what cha think, u all no I love reviews. Love u guys 4ever!_

_~Soren~_


	15. Chapter 13

_Hey my ppl! Sorry this chapter is so short, hoping the next 1 will b longer 4 ya. Enjoy!!!_

_~Soren~_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13

I waited at the corner for Leanna, watching Cheza carefully. She was twirling a red lock around one finger. "Is she coming anytime soon? I'm starting to get bored," She whined, looking up and down the street.

"She's human Cheza. She doesn't move as fast as you and I," I hissed, before glaring up at the sky. I could hear Leanna's little feet, as she ran downt he sidewalk. Finally she came around the corner, smiling.

"Logan!" She shouted, running to hug my leg.

"Hey kid," I said, picking her up, and wrapping her in my arms protectively. I glanced at Cheza, trying to find any signs of hostility in her. Still I wasn't about to take any chances. "Leanna, this is my sister, Cheza," I said, not letting Leanna from my arms.

She turned, stared at Cheza for a moment, then smiled shyly. "Hi," She whispered.

Cheza smiled back. "Hello Leanna," She said smiling, she stepped forward, holding her hand out to Leanna. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Leanna replied, but didn't take Cheza's hand.

I didn't know Leanna was shy. Or could she sense Cheza was dangerous? She turned and climbed up my chest, to sit on my left shoulder. "Can we get ice cream today, Logan?" She asked.

I laughed. "Sure," I replied, leading the way to the park. I could feel Leanna's anxiety, when she realized Cheza was also coming. I squeezed her foor, reassuringly, and she hugged my head.

When we reached the park, I set Leanna on the ground. "Why don't you go play on the swings, while I buy you some ice cream?" I suggested. She smiled, then turned, and ran to the swings. I looked over at Cheza, frowning. "Can I trust you to watch her, without hurting her?"

"Of course," She said, smirking.

"That means you can't say anything mean to her either," I hissed.

Cheza pouted. "What kind of woman do you think I am?" She asked, but her eyes danced with amusement.

"A conniving one," I growled, and turned to get Leanna's ice cream.

* * *

_Hey, thanx for reading my story! If u liked it, or have ideas for me, send me a review. I will eat anyone who doesn't send me reviews ^-^. Love you ppl!_

_~Soren~_


	16. Chapter 14

_Hey sorry its been so long since I've written! Anyway heres the next chapter! Its short but I hope ya like it, if u dont then whatever =). Enjoy_

_~Soren~_

* * *

Chapter 14

I watched nervously as Cheza she walked over to Leanna, while the ice cream man started creating some concoction of frozen milk, caramel, bananas, and colorful sprinkles. I leaned against the ice cream stand, and listened closely to Leanna and Cheza, as they started talking.

"Hello," Cheza began as she sat in the swing next to Leanna's. Leanna only smiled before kicking her legs, in an attempt to get higher. "What's the matter? Cat got you tongue?" Cheza taunted.

Leanna looked over at her, and said, "No."

Cheza giggled, and pushed herself off the ground. "So do you like being Logan's pet?" She asked.

I growled quietly, but I knew Cheza could hear me. "I'm not his pet," Leanna said, frowning. "He's my pet… my monster."

Cheza laughed at that, and smiled at me. "Do you enjoy being her bitch?" She asked me. I was just barely able to hold back a snarl as the ice cream man handed his concoction.

"And you wonder why I don't like you," I hissed, when I'd reached them.

"It's a reasonable question! She is human after all," She said as I handed Leanna her ice cream.

"Shut up, Cheza!" I snapped.

She giggled, and stopped her swing, jumping out. "Well I guess I'll be going, lots of things to do, and many people to see. But I'm sure you know all about that, I'm sure," She said smiling and disappearing. Leanna paused for a while, then turned to me.

"She's scary," She whispered, pouting.

I smiled at her comfortingly. "Don't worry sweet-heart. I won't let her hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you," I promised, messing up her hair.

She smiled, then jumped out of her swing, and came to sit in my lap. I wrapped one arm around her waist, then pushed us into the air.

* * *

_Well tell me if u like it, or if you hate it! Any reviews excepted!! I might need some ideas too, since I'm not sure what should happen now... everythings a surprise ^-^! Well ttyl ppl! love ya!_

_~Soren~_


	17. Chapter 15

_Hey ppl! I think I did pretty good with length on this chapter =) but then again theres so much to tell right?! Ok so now I'd like to thank all my awesome reviewers because I always seem to forget that. Which is not very nice since it's you guys that keep this story going, and im in the 70's with reviews now, which is so cool! So anyway thanx, I owe ya guys =). I loves you all lots!_

_~Soren~_

Chapter 15

It had been a week and there was still no sign of Cheza reappearing. Or at least that's what I had thought.

I was hunting, stalking a middle aged man. I knew his blood wouldn't taste well, he'd just finished cheating on his wife, but I wasn't in the mood for hunting down a better meal. I had to meet Leanna soon.

I walked up behind him, covering his mouth with one hand, and dragged him into a darker ally. I sank my fangs into his neck before he could say a word. It wasn't the greatest meal, but it would hold me over till after I took Leanna home. I wiped my mouth, leaving him unconscious on the pavement.

"I didn't know you were particularly fond of sinful men," Cheza said, from above me.

I didn't have to look up to know she was on the roof of the building to my left. "I thought you were gone for good. Why are you still here," I growled, as she jumped off the roof, landing at my side.

"I'm not still here," She said rolling her eyes. "I just got back."

"Are you questioning my intelligence?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Of course not! Who would dare?" She said sarcastically.

I hissed before going around her. "Go away," I growled.

"Why not? Can't a sister hang out with her brother?" She said, following me. I tried to ignore her. "Come on Logan! Why can't I come?"

I flipped around to face her. "Because Leanna doesn't like you and neither do I!" I growled, baring my teeth. Cheza pouted.

"That was very cruel of you, you know that?" She asked as I turned back around. She continued to follow me.

"You know, Prince Bran found your relationship with Leanna very interesting," Cheza told me.

I stopped in my tracks. "Prince Bran?" I asked, turning toward her. "You told Prince Bran… about Leanna?" I whispered. Cheza smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

I wanted to reach out and tear Cheza's head off, to burn her in the fiery pits of hell. I wanted to dig out her eyes with a fork, and feed them to dogs. I wanted to rip of her skin, shatter every bone in her body, and a multitude of other punishments.

But I was too horrified to move. "Cheza… please tell you didn't…" I could even finish.

"He was also very curious, as to why you're a sudden human lover," She said tipping her head.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I growled, lunging at her, but she dodged.

"He said he'll be coming to see you, and your… 'Master'" Cheza said, sarcastically. I lunged at her again, trying to catch her, but she disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Why did she get the father with magic blood? Cheza and I didn't have the same father, hers had been a Sorcerer, and mine had been a simple farmer. But that wasn't important.

The fact that Prince Bran was coming here was important. If he found I had an attachment to Leanna, he'd kill her; he might even kill her for the fun of it! If that was his decision then there would be nothing I could do about it. He was stronger, older, and smarter than me. The only person who was stronger than him was King Lyrax.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, and come up with a plan. As long as Prince Bran couldn't find Leanna she would be safe… but there's no telling how long it would take for him to give up his search. Then what if he did find her? There was no doubt in my mind I would die defending her, but I wasn't really up for that option. There was also the possibility he would kill me anyway, even if he didn't have Leanna as proof of my betrayal.

I bit my lower lip growling, and flipped around, dashing to the corner where I always met Leanna. She was already standing there, waiting, when I dashed to her side. I didn't give her anytime to even say 'hi', before yanking her up, and throwing her on my back.

"Hold on," I hissed before running down the street to her house.

"Logan?" She questioned. "What's wrong?" Her voice sounded slightly frightened.

I didn't answer her, at first, trying to find a way to tell her without scaring her. I had ran into her apartment building, when she started slamming a small fist on my chest frantically, asking, "What's wrong? What's happening?"

I burst into her apartment, setting her on the floor. Her mother screamed startled, as I shut the door behind me, then turned and dashed toward Leanna's room. Leanna followed after me, as I started shoving her cloths into a small bag I'd found in her closet. "What are you doing?" Leanna yelled, running over to me, "why wont you tell me what's going on?"

I picked her up and set her gently on the bed, before continuing to pack her things. Then it occurred to me, that humans weren't as easily occupied as my kind. "Grab some things to entertain you, but please be quick," I said to her. Time was of the essence, I didn't have enough of it to waste.

"What's going on?" Leanna's mother asked, coming into the room.

I looked over at her. "I'm taking Leanna for a few days. I hope you won't mind?" I said, as I zipped the bag shut.

"What? Why? Where are you taking her?" She questioned.

I paused, thinking over my answer for a moment. "I'm taking her some place safe," I replied.

"Why? Why can't she stay here?" She questioned, walking over to her daughter.

"Yeah!" Leanna piped up. "What are you hiding from me?"

I paused, yet again thinking over how to reply. Finally I just told them the truth. "Because someone of my kind is coming, and if they smell my scent on Leanna they'll kill her and me," I said glaring. "Now Leanna pack something to entertain yourself, please."

Slowly she swallowed, and went to dig through her small toy box.

* * *

_Hey thanx for reading ppl! Please send me reviews, I loves them so much! Plus I love new ideas, so if u got any, please send! Also if u got questions feel free to ask! Ummm... yeah... so send me reviews ^-^ I loves u all! Peace!_

_~Soren~_


	18. Chapter 16

_Hey my awesome readers!!! I got the next chapter finished! Yay, be happy =)! anyway!!! I would like to thank all of my awesome, great, fantastic reviewers because now I have 81 reviews! I think that's a lot, and if it isn't then I dont care ^-^... Oh yeah so thanx my reviewers, i loves u and u get cookies, and hugs =D! Now read my new chapter!_Chapter 16

* * *

When Leanna had packed a few things, she said a short good-bye to her mother, before I slung her onto my back. As I ran from the building I quickly ran through places I could hide her, then dismissing them all. I began to wonder if this was a fruitless attempt to protect her.

Then I remembered the old dungeon under my mansion. Prince Bran would never expect me to hide her in such a dark, dank place, if he even knew about it. Not only that, but most of her sent would be covered by Dan's, and I could give the house a wipe down to erase the rest.

When I came home, I burst through the door, startling Dan, who'd been dusting the tables. "Come with me," I commanded as I hurried through the house, and down to the basements.

"Sir?" He questioned, following me with rustling wings. "Why have you brought the human girl here?" I ignored his question, as I followed the wall, counting the brick. "Sir you can't kidnap her! Her mother would send cops after you! We must avoid the public's attention.

"Not right now Dan," I hissed. 23… 24… 25…

"Master, she's scared," He told me.

"She should be," I growled as I reached the 27th brick. I quickly pushed in on the wall, moving away the secret brick door that lead to the dungeon. "Cheza told Prince Bran about her," I told him, as I set Leanna gently on an old bench. "Go and fetch some blankets and pillows," I ordered, as I looked up and down the dungeon hall. He left.

"Logan," Leanna murmured. I looked at her, but she was looking at her feet. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble," She whispered, sniffing.

My face fell as I realized she was crying, and I noticed the salty smell. "This isn't your fault," I whispered, as I gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's mine. I was stupid and put you in harms way. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Nu uh," She said rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm the stupid one, and I'm always doing things wrong. That's why Daddy hates me."

I gasped quietly, before frowning and growling. "Don't you ever say that again," I hissed, as she looked up at me. "You are not stupid, and you do many things right. Your father is a sick man, that never deserved you," I told her.

She was about to reply, but Dan came back in the room, holding several blankets and pillows. "Here you are Sir," He said setting them on the floor in front of me.

"Good, now fetch her something to eat," I commanded, as I took the pile. He left yet again, as I lead Leanna down the rows of dungeon cells to the back, where the guards would have stood watch. There was an old wooden table, three chairs, a door leading to a bathroom, and a small area for sleeping. I set the pile on the floor, spreading out the blankets and pillows, till she had a nice soft place to sleep.

"That should do," I murmured, then looked at her were she sat at the small table. She'd pulled out the toys she'd packed and set them on the table. One was a small wolf doll, its fur frayed from years of being played with, and it was filled with what smelled like plastic beads. There was an old pink plastic teapot, along with four matching cups, and a book called The Missing Piece.

"How long do I have to stay here?" She asked looking up at me.

I sat in the chair next to her, and stroked her soft hair. "I don't know. Hopefully not too long," I said, kissing her forehead. She nodded, then moved to sit in my lap, and lay her head on my shoulder.

We sat like that for a moment, before I picked up the wolf doll, asking, "So does this guy have a name?"

She nodded. "He's called Jason, he makes the bad monsters go away at night," She whispered, taking him from my hand, and making him lick me. "He likes you," She said giggling.

I chuckled, before petting him. "Well I like him too," I said, before letting my hand fall to the table.

"You want to play tea party with us?" She asked me, looking up.

"Not today kid," I said stroking her hair. "I have to prepare." I said as I set her back in her chair.

"Are you going to fight the bad man?" She asked.

"I'm hoping I don't have too," I said with a laugh.

"Good," She said, setting Jason on the table, on top of the book. "I don't want you to get hurt." I smiled at her, as Dan came into the room, carrying a platter of steaming human food. I recognized some of what was on the plate, like green beans, corn, a glass of water, but I wasn't familiar with the rest. Most human food tended to sicken me, so I stayed away from it.

"Is there anything else you might need?" I asked her, before walking out. She looked around, then shook her head. "Alright, I'll try to come and see you later," I said, before leaving the room to wash Leanna's sent for the upstairs room.

It was fifteen minuets till mid-night when I heard that knock on the door I'd been dreading. I felt my body go stiff, as Dan moved to answer the door. I sat myself on the couch, trying to appear causal. I listened as Dan guided Prince Bran into the living room, bowing.

Prince Bran was tall, and muscular, as all of our kind were. His soft ebony hair was cropped short, and his gray eyes glowering like thunder clouds. He was dressed in customary human cloths, a black hoodie with some band name on it, and baggy jeans. He appeared 18, though he was long past his 1000th birthday.

My brows rose, in false surprise, and I quickly stood to my feet, bowing. "What a pleasant surprise, your Majesty. If I had known one such as yourself were coming I'd have prepared a meal," I said standing, again.

He smirked at me. "I'm sorry to have arrived on such short notice. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but I've… heard troubling tales."

"Many of us hear troubling tales I'm sure. Please have a seat," I said gesturing to the couch I'd been sitting on, and moved to the small loveseat, beside the fireplace.

"I'm afraid it's of you that the tales are about, Logan," He said as he sat down.

"Is that so?" I questioned, as I sat down. "I don't know what I may have done to spread rumors, Your Highness."

He waved his hand, as if to shoo something troublesome away. "Rumors spread by your sister of course," He said sighing. "I'm sure its nothing. I know how she is… but King Lyrax has demanded it be investigated."

"Ah," I said nodding. "She's always had it in for me, I suppose, but what is this 'it'?"

"She claims you harbor a human… companion?" He scoffed before continuing. "I tried to reassure the King that it was all nonsense. We all know of your hated toward the small brained things." He shook his head. "He ordered it to be investigated anyway, so I'll be staying here for a while, to make sure the claims are false."

I nodded. "I'm sure that won't be a problem, but I must warn you, there's really no point in it," I told him.

He nodded, as he stood. "I know, but if I return before it's thoroughly investigated, the King will be enraged. I'd rather waist my time than be a pile of ash, don't you agree?" He replied with a dull look.

"Most certainly," I said with a laugh. "Would you like me to find you a room?" I asked, standing as well.

"No need, I'm sure I can find one myself," He said smiling, then walked away, up the stairs.

* * *

_So what cha think? Awesome? Super Awesome? Bad? Really Bad? Lemme no ppl!! Ok so who wasn't expecting Prince Bran to have a hoodie??? I sure wasn't, and I'm the one who wrote it!! Lol... Send me reviews plz!!!! I love u all lotz!!!_

_~Soren~_


	19. Chapter 17

_Hello my beloved readers! lol that was weird to say... Anyway! This chapers shorter than the others have been, I'm sad to say, but I hope you like it anyway! lol that rhymed! Ok u can read my story now, hope u like it more than i did! =P_

* * *

Chapter 17

Prince Bran had recently gone to bed, since the sun had begun to rise. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I sat down in the living room loveseat. One day gone by, and he hadn't found Leanna, not that he'd done much searching though. Mostly we'd talked the night away, about resent vampires who'd been executed, or how stupid humans were, or just generally swapping knowledge. I would have loved to have Prince Bran over for any other time than now, when I'd suddenly grown so close to a human.

Dan came into the room, bowing as he announced that he was retiring for the night. "I'll see you later then," I said, as I lay my arm over my eyes. I didn't hear Dan leave though.

"Master," He spoke up. "I would… like to know…" He trailed off, and I heard his head turn in the direction of the stairs. He didn't know if it was safe to ask without Bran listening.

"Bran's asleep," I stated, looking at Dan from under my arm.

"Well," Dan paused. "I'm just curious as to why you're so attached to that girl. She seems perfectly normal to me."

That was something _I'd_ like to know. "That's really none of your concern," I replied, frowning. Dan simply bit his lip, before turning and heading toward his room. I waited a minuet before standing, and walking down to the basement. I double checked to make sure Prince Bran was asleep, before I pushed back the brick door.

Leanna was sound asleep on her make-shift bed, Jason tucked under one arm. I'd brought a pad of paper and a pencil with me, knowing that so few toys would only occupy her for so long. Surely she'd have plenty of things to draw though.

I walked over to her, and lay down beside her, knowing she was awake. "Good-morning Leanna," I whispered, brushing back her hair. Instead of replying, she snuggled up against my chest, holding onto my shirt.

"I can't sleep," She whispered. "Mommy always sang me to sleep." I wasn't sure how to reply to that, so I just held her closer. "Logan?"

"Yes?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Is it possible to make you my Daddy?" She asked, not looking at me.

I laughed. "I wish, kid," I said with a heavy sigh. Leanna suddenly yawned, and I smiled. She was so cute, like a little puppy.

"Can I just call you Daddy then?" She asked, snuggling closer.

I smiled, and kissed her forehead before whispering, "Of course, my little puppy."

"Will you sing me to sleep Daddy?" She asked, tiredly. I pulled her closer as I sang her a lullaby. One with no real beginning or end…

"Taking a trip into the past?" Prince Bran asked leaning over my shoulder. I'd been in my hall of records for several hours, searching for what? I had no idea. The sun had set a long time ago, and I'd begun my pointless search.

"Sort of yes," I said turning to smile at Bran.

He smiled back. "Fun isn't it? Of course I find it disheartening sometimes when I realize I missed some important event. Like when Hannibal attacked Rome, on his little elephant creatures. I really can't believe I missed that!" He said sitting in the chair next to mine.

I laughed. "I wasn't even born yet," I said shaking my head, as I sifted through papers.

Bran laughed, before slapping me on the back. "Right, sometimes I forget you're just a youngster," He said setting his arm on the table. "I'm so used to being around King Lyrax. I swear, someday he'll get so old he goes nuts."

I chuckled. "Better not let him hear that. We all know how sensitive he gets about his age," I said.

Bran scoffed. "And he says he's nothing like the humans. You know he doesn't let us have Birthday Parties for him anymore? We used to put up a banner every year, but when he got so old the only we could put on it was his age, he got angry. I was like, 'If you hate your age why don't you just die already?'"

I laughed again. "On day he's going to kill you if you don't wise up!" I said.

Bran just shrugged. "I've lived for a long time, Kid. Eventually I'll want to die," He said leaning back in his chair. "Besides, I really doubt he'd kill his first Sire. I'm the only person who can ever come close to his age."

"You never know," I said, smiling.

Prince Bran shrugged. "Anyway! I'm going to find someone to eat, be back in an hour or so," He said disappearing through the doorway.

I would have bid him farewell… if I hadn't found the paper. It was from a hundred years ago, when some human had found a cleaver way to entrap me in a spell of Binding. I was sure Cheza had, had something to do with his ablity to get past my defences. The human's name was Stuart Logan, a small time wizard who'd had a few tricks. He'd tried to put a spell on me, (after immobilizing me with his spell of Binding) which would make me his slave. Yet the spell went wrong, and after he'd released me, I killed him.

But what if the spell had worked, but not in the way Stuart had intended it too? What if Stuart was Leanna's ancestor, and instead of making me his slave, it had made me hers? They had the same last name, and it wasn't totally impossible for the name to be lost after so many years. I sighed.

It still didn't explain my attachment to her, why I cared for her so much. Maybe I was a human lover? I put the papers away, and left to join Prince Bran for dinner.

* * *

_Thanx so much for reading ppl! Plz send reviews, I loves them so much! Good or bad they're all appreciated, because I know u waisted a few minuets of ur life to send me something =P I loves u all so much!_

_~Soren~_


	20. Chapter 18

_Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get in how Bran felt about his life, cause I feel its important to the story, but then I couldn't think of anything else to write. Hope you enjoy it though!_

* * *

Chapter 18

"Logan." I looking away from the fireplace, and turned to Prince Bran. My thoughts had accidently drifted off, wondering if Leanna was ok in that dark dungeon.

"Yes?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"You seemed a little space," He said raising a brow.

I laughed. "Did I really?" I asked, but Bran just shrugged.

"You looked rather bored," He said, and looked into the fire as well. "How long have you existed Logan?" He asked, bored.

I stared at him for a minuet, counting. "Um, little over 2100 years, Sir. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

He ignored my questioned. "And what keeps you going? What makes you want to live through the next one hundred years or so?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye.

I paused, thinking the question through, though I already knew the answer. I lived for Leanna, but I couldn't tell Prince Bran that. "Why do deer's still run for wolves, when there is no food for them to eat? Instinct drives them to keep going," I replied, shrugging.

"We are not deer Logan," Bran said frowning.

"Of course not, Sir," I said giving a small bow of apology. "It was only an expression."

Bran sighed, nodding. "You know, I have always excised for the King, to serve him and such. I used to think that as long as I could serve him I would be happy," He said frowning. "But as the years went on I realized that not everything he does I agree with, and I'm simply a pet to him.

I shifted in my seat. "I'd rather be his pet, than his livestock," I replied. "You live longer as a pet."

"True, I have the upper hand," He replied, sinking into his seat. "Sometimes I'd like to be nothing at all though. Less to worry about."

"I suppose," I said, "or you could just go get a pet of your own, or a mate maybe."

Bran scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Responsibility isn't my top priority right now," He said standing. "I'll be retiring early, Good-morning Logan."

"Good-morning, Your Majesty," I replied, watching as he walked up the stairs. So Prince Bran found his existence boring? Of course I hadn't lived as long as he had, and it is true what they say about history repeating itself.

I stood, and headed toward the basement, listening to make sure Prince Bran was asleep before heading into the dungeon room.

* * *

_Thanx for reading ppl!!!! Plz leave me reviews, tell me what ya think! I loves u all so much, *hugs 4ever!* Peace Out!_

_~Soren~_


	21. Chapter 19

_Hello ppl! I've brought u the new chapter! Yay, be happy! Anyway I thought I was going kind fast with all this, but I though it would be boring if I just kept writing about how he hides her from Prince Bran and all. I really just wanted to get to the good parts. The fighting =) Mwaha haha haha. Oh and I would also like to thank all my awesome reviewer, U guys no who u are! I have over 90 reviews now, yay! When I get 100 I'll give u guys something awesome! Ummm... so anyway I hope u enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 19

It felt like forever as day after day passed. Sometimes it was hard for me to be so close to Leanna, but not be able to talk with her, or see her. It helped when I was hunting though. Nothing was on my mind then, just my prey, and counting the seconds till I made my move. I slunk silently behind the first person I'd come across, a female, no older than 19. She was short, with black hair, and a rather chunky figure.

That was ok with me though, size never affected my taste. When she finally turned down a rather dark street, I made my move. I walked up behind her, and she turned feeling my eyes on her back. I smiled showing my fangs, and her eyes grew big, before she started to run. I loved it when they tried to run. I walked after her, waiting till she got half-way down the street, before dashing in front of her. She crashed into my chest, bouncing back, and falling onto the asphalt.

"Evening miss," I said staring down at her. The rush of her blood through her veins filled my ear, making me excited. She turned, trying to scramble to her feet, but I put one foot on the edge of her jeans holding her in place. "Where are you going, little one?" I asked, leaning over her. She tried to scream but nothing escaped her lips.

"Don't make a sound," I hissed. "Won't it be much better to survive this experience, than die because of your big mouth?" She just stared at me, with big eyes. "Well let's get this over with shall we?" I said, before grabbing the front of her shirt, yanking her up, and sinking my fangs into her throat.

When I finished with her, I set her unconscious body on the side walk, and wiped my mouth. I started toward home, at a human pace, staring up at the sky as I walked. It was a very pretty evening, the moon was full, and the star's shown bright in the darkness. It was maybe mid-night, and there was a bunch of collage kids lined up outside the bar, smoking cigarettes. People were lined up outside nightclubs, some working the night shift at small time stores.

It was too loud, and busy here, but when I looked at the sky the world seemed to quiet. I liked it; it reminded me of the time when there was no such thing as electricity. When drugs were used for medicine, when alcohol was drank in moderation, and when smoking was used in rituals. When none of those things had become things to get addicted to, but humans were stupid and they had to tamper with things.

I was almost home, just a mile or so away, when I saw Dan running down the road, panting. He ran up to me, and stopped, bending over to catch his breath. I could smell fear in the air around him. "What happened?" I hissed. My dead heart suddenly felt as though it were about to be ripped in two.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out, and he bent back over. I waited, though I wasn't patient about it. Finally he got enough air to say, "Bran."

Fear rippled through my spine, and I grabbed Dan by the shirt color. "Did he find Leanna?" I growled, "did he find her?" Dan nodded, still gasping. It felt like someone had just ripped out my insides. "Did he hurt her?" I gasped. Dan shook his head and shrugged. I hissed, then darted around him running toward the house.

When I burst through the doors, I could hear Leanna screaming for me. When I ran down to the basement, I found Bran holding her up by the loop on the back of her pants. He was looking at her with disgust, then turned to me.

"I really didn't think you were the type Logan," He said, frowning. He looked back at Leanna, then set her on the floor, but didn't let her go.

"Let her go Bran," I growled.

Bran looked at me shocked for a moment. "Do you plan to fight me? For this… human?" he questioned, looking at Leanna like she was a bug.

"To the death," I replied, looking at Leanna, then back at Bran.

He looked shocked, then shrugged, releasing Leanna. The wave of relief that washed over me was short lived, when I saw him coming at me. I was gonna die… again.

* * *

_Weeeeeeell, did u like it? I no its really short, but I like cliff hangers, and I couldn't resist this one =). Plus I'm really tired and need to go to bed... Anyway!!! I hope u liked it, send me some feed back! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!! Plzzzzz send me reviews. I loves u =)_

_~Soren~_


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I just barely dodged Bran's attack, before he crashed into me. He whipped around, and jumped forward trying to grab me, but I jumped back. "Do we really have to do this Bran?" I questioned, as he jumped at me again.

He paused. "Well I can't really let you live now can I?" He said, then shot at me again. He almost had me with that one, and the space in the small basement wasn't nearly big enough for a battle.

"The King doesn't need to know about this," I said.

Bran scoffed. "He'll find out eventually. Now hold still, I want to get this over as quickly as possible," He said frowning, before jumping again. This time he managed to grab a hold of my arm. He sunk his teeth into my arm, and I screeched, as he severed it from my shoulder. Out of instinct I swung around, biting at his neck, but only catching his collar bone.

He hissed as the bone snapped, and started tearing at my chest with his hands. We both jumped back, and I flinched when Leanna screamed. She tried to run toward me, but I growled. "Stay back!" I snapped, making her stop in her tracks.

Bran jumped forward, as I yelled at Leanna, and I couldn't move before he sank his fangs into my throat. I quickly wrapped my one arm over his head, crushing his head to my collar, so he couldn't sever my neck. He growled, as his hands tore at my arms, and tried to shake free of my arm. I flinched, but kept my grip. If my grip loosened, even a little, I'd be dead.

"Bran, you remember you asked me what I existed for?"I gasped. It was hard to talk with his fangs in my throat. He hissed, and stopped fighting for a moment. "I exist for her," I said.

Bran released me for a moment, and I shoved him back. "She's human," He spat, wiping his mouth.

"I no that!" I hissed. "But how am I supposed to help that? You think I just woke up one night and said, 'I'm gonna go devote my entire being to some human!' Well I didn't Bran! It just happened!"

Bran hissed and turned to punch the wall. "If I let you live, and King Lyrax finds out about this, he'll kill us both," He said looking over his shoulder at me. "And the girl."

I paused. "And you won't kill her?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I could just wipe her memory, so she never even knew you existed," He said, leaning back against the wall.

I sighed. "Alright, as long as she's safe," I said, looking over at Leanna, then back at Bran.

His eyes were huge, as he said, "You'll give up your life, so she can keep living?"

I shrugged. "I want her to be safe and happy. Even if I never get to see it," I said looking down. "I would like to ask you to do something about her father, though. He's not exactly the kind of man I want her to have in her life. I want him to suffer as much as possible."

When I looked up at Bran, his eyes were full of shock and awe. "Your insane," He said, with a sad smile on his face.

"I'll do anything to protect her."

* * *

_Thanx for reading! I hoped you liked it =)... even though it is a little short, but I'm kind of stuck on how I want to do the next chapter, so I'm ending it here. I hope you enjoyed it, and send me reviews plzzzzz, only got 2 for my last chapter, and that made me so saaaad ='(. I still love u all even if you dont send me reviews! Oh and if you have ideas on how I should end it, tell me, I'd love to hear it! Oh also I'm writing a new story, The Vampire's Girl, so check it out when you got the time!_

_~Soren~_


	23. Chapter 21

**_Warning!!_**

**_Please read A.N. below!!!_**

**_Yay hopefully I got all my readers attention. Ok so today is gonna be different. Last night I was just thinking "What would happen if Logan DIED!!" Of course I love Logan to much to actually kill him, but my mind started running away with me like it always does, and I started coming up with all these things I would do and say if I did kill off Logan. I was going to make it so this was an alternate ending, cause i wanted you ppl to c it cause I thought it was freaking awesome, but on my last chapter I only got two reviews._**

**_Thank you Artemis of Luna and xbitemark for being loyal to me and sending me ur reviews! U r my best buddies!_**

**_Anyway, so I've decided that if I get five reviews after this chapter/ending I might keep going. An for all you ppl who just read my story and dont leave a single review I'd just like to say, you ppl r freaking cruel!_**

**_Ok so here's my possible Alternate Ending, enjoy! Beware though, it sad, and I was crying while I wrote it! An I'm serious about ending it right here ppl! I would b just fine with making this the ending!_**

Alternate Ending # 1

Prince Bran's P.O.V.

I stared at Logan for a moment, then at the little girl he would give away all to protect. I didn't want to kill him. He had been a good friend to me ever since he was created by one of my own Sires. He was a sort of Grandson to me, I suppose. Yet this was what he wanted, to die again, to save this girl he loved.

I sighed, and turned so I didn't have to look at him. "If… this is what you really want," I said quietly.

"It is, but let me say good-bye to her first," He told me, and I nodded. "Come here, Leanna," He said, kneeling and holding his arms out to her. She ran to him, and he scooped her up in his one arm, kissing her forehead.

"Are you ok Daddy?" She whispered, crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He whispered to her. "Don't cry sweet-heart." She wiped her hand over her eyes, and nodded, as he kissed her forehead again. "I'm gonna make you safe, I promise. Your not gonna see me for a while, but you have to promise me to be a good girl, ok?" I felt my throat close up, as I wondered how much of her memories I could bring myself to erase.

The girl nodded, then said, "I promise. When will I get to see you again?"

He bit his lip for a second, then replied, "I don't know sweet-heart." She hugged his neck and his grip on her tightened.

"I love you, Daddy," She whispered, crying.

"I love you to, baby," He said, nuzzling her. Logan looked over at me, and nodded slowly.

I walked forward, putting one hand on either side of her head, and dug into her mind. It was hard to get rid of most of the memories she had of him, because they were stuck there so tightly, and it was impossible to erase the way she felt about him. It took a lot to do it, when I saw all the things Logan had done for her through her eyes. He was one of the only people who really cared for her in this world.

When I finished I stepped back. She was asleep in Logan's arms, and he gently kissed her head as he set her on the floor. He stepped away from her, and looked up at me. "Ok," He said closing his eyes.

I forced myself to step around the girl, and up to Logan. I paused for a moment, before sinking my teeth into his neck, and tearing his head from his shoulders.

When I brought Leanna back to her mother, I erased her memories as well, putting in false ones that told her, she was living off Leanna's child support, which I planned to supply. After that I took Leanna's father somewhere remote to… dispose of him. It took quite a while to clean up Logan's little mess, yet it still didn't keep my mind from remembering that small smile he had on his face before his death.

I still check in on Leanna once and a while, in Logan's place, watching her as she grows. She's turned into a beautiful girl, with a beautiful heart, and I know that Logan would be proud of who she's become. She remembers nothing of the man who once meant so much to her, but I know in her heart somewhere she still knows, and she still loves him.

Sometimes she wakes up crying or smiling, as she sees in her dreams, the man who was once her Daddy, her Monster.

* * *

_So if you liked it lemme know, and if you hated this ending and want the happier one I'd planned to give, tell me! Thanx for reading, even if ur evil ppl who wont send me reviews! I still loves u! Peace Out!_

_~Soren~_

* * *


	24. The Real Chapter 21

_Hello my wonderful readers! Well I got a little more than five reviews, lol, and like I promised I'm giving you the actual chapter. Also, I haven't forgotten my promise that when I reached 100 reviews I would give u ppl a gift. Well my gift is this new chapter, so deal with it. =P I know its short, but I didn't think I'd actually write it, so I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Well I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

Chapter 21

"Then let's think of something, so it doesn't come to that," Bran said, picking up my arm, and throwing it at me. "And put that back on," He demanded.

I caught it, and held it in place, waiting for it to heal back. It only took a minuet or so. I looked back at Bran, as Leanna ran up to hug my leg. "So what do you suggest we do?" I asked.

"We could send you to another country," He said. "Bethany and Richard are two of Lyrax's other Sires that live in Russia, and good friends of mine. I'm sure they wouldn't mind taking you both in. They don't mind human/vampire relationships."

I picked up Leanna, being careful of my arm, and looked over at Prince Bran. "What are you going to tell him? If you lie and say that I don't have Leanna he'll kill you when he finds out, if you tell the truth he'll kill you, and if you say I got away he'll probably kill you," I said frowning.

Prince Bran was quite for a moment, rubbing his temples. "I'll come with you," He replied, finally.

My eyes grew big. "But that means he'll come after us," I said quietly.

"Yes, but if we can get Bethany and Richard in on this, then we have a chance of winning a fight against him," Bran said.

I shifted from one foot to the other. "But how do we know they'll join us?" I asked.

"It's better to give it a try, than just giving up, isn't it?" He snapped.

I frowned. "I don't want her in any unnecessary danger," I growled, at him. He glared at me before sighing.

"If it doesn't work out with Bethany and Richard, there are plenty of other vampires out there," He said.

"Yes but are there any strong enough to stand up against King Lyrax? Or any willing to stand up against him?" I replied, stroking Leanna's hair.

He growled. "Why don't you just turn her then?" He suggested.

I hissed involuntarily. "Never," I growled, "Not until she's older. When she can handle it."

"Then this is our best chance," He replied, turning. "I'll give you twenty minuets to pack her things, but then we have to go. The less time we waste the better." With that he disappeared up the basement stairs.

* * *

_Well what cha think! Plz send me some reviews, thanx my wonderful readers! Peace Out!_

_~Soren~_


	25. Final Chapter 22

_Well hello! I am sad to say this is the last chapter of Logan and Leanna's little adventure *sniff sniff, cry cry*. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and I would just like to thank all the awesome reviewers that have supported me from the beginning. Without you guys I'd have been to lazy to write this story, lol =). Plz enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 22

I was packing Leanna's very few things, while Bran gathered her mother's things. Leanna had refused to leave without her mother, so we'd run back to her house before heading for Russia. That's when I sensed an unpleasant force, one that I'd wanted to get my hands on for some time now.

I turned, seeing Cheza sitting in the window ceil. I growled, and Bran was in the room, snarling when he saw her. Leanna's mother walked in, but stopped in the doorway, when she saw Bran crouching, and snarling at Cheza. There was a long paused, as tension filled the room, and Leanna held my leg tightly. "What are you doing here?" I hissed through my teeth, breaking the bitter silence.

Cheza smiled slyly, exposing her fangs. "So you brought the Great Prince to the dark side, huh?"

Prince Bran hissed, and took a step forward. I put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from attacking her… for the moment. "Why did you do it Cheza?" I questioned. She knew what I meant.

"Tell the King?" She questioned, raising a brow. "Simple. You turned me, you took away my life. I'm simply returning the favor. How nice am I?" She smiled, her eyes danced.

I paused for a moment, then covered Leanna's eyes, as I let go of Bran. "You won't escape King Lyrax; you'll all end up dead! I've seen it!" Cheza growled, as Bran launched himself at her. I turned away so I didn't have to watch, but I flinched as I heard her neck crack sickeningly. I carried Leanna out of the room, without uncovering her eyes.

It wasn't long before we were on a plane out of the country. Leanna seemed to enjoy the flight, and she was constantly crawled into my lap, so she could look out the window. Eventually we stopped in Moscow, after taking several different planes, and I followed Bran out of town. It took us a long time to reach Bethany and Richard's home, even with vampire speed.

It was a small home made of brick, hidden deep in the forest. I set Leanna down carefully on the ground, and breathed in the smell of the forest. We were safe.

For now…

* * *

_So what cha think?? Good? Plz send reviews, they make me so happy =)... Well I guess this is good-bye =( I will always love you my awesome reviewers! Peace Out!_

_~Soren~_


End file.
